fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS067
Synopsis After two weeks of hard training with Butterfree and Beautifly, Yazmyne declares to Luana that she is ready for her Kumquat Island Gym Battle. Luana asks Nick if he's been at this adventure with her from the start, and he says yes. Therefore, she has him participate in her task as well. She tells Yazmyne that for her challenge, she must use between three and six Pokemon. Yazmyne is surprised but impulsively says she'll use her entire current party. Nick will use the three Pokemon he has. Luana says that there are three tasks for Yazmyne and Nick to complete. Both of them are ready, but they are surprised when the tasks consists of chores around the resort. Essentially, Luana is putting them to work. The first task requires one Pokemon. Yazmyne chooses Eevee and Nick chooses Zorua. They are to clean an entire floor of rooms with some supplies and their Pokemon. Yazmyne and Nick feel like the first task is torture as do Eevee and Zorua but they pass it. Luana gives them the rest of the day off for their hard work to begin preparing the second. They have three days to prepare a show for the guests in the form of a musical. The musical must include music, dancing, and costumes under a theme. For Yazmyne, the theme is Stardom. She and her Pokemon will appeal mostly to men. For Nick, his theme is Carnival Pokemon. He will appeal to little girls. Yazmyne will perform in the morning, Nick in the afternoon. They both must use two Pokemon. In addition, they will both be assigned two of her experienced staff members to participate in their musical. The staff members will all have one Pokemon, meaning that for the entire musical, there will be four total Pokemon. Yazmyne and Nick are responsible for the music, choreography, costumes, make-up, and attacks used for all staff members and Pokemon in their musicals. Each Pokemon must have their own dance and performance solo as well. There will be a panel of judges who will decide if their performances were up to par, especially befitting two talented Coordinators. Failure to pass mean failure in her gym. Yazmyne chooses Butterfree and Beautifly for the second task while Nick chooses Scyther and Poliwag. Yazmyne's two fellow staff members are Carill with her Wigglytuff and Zook with his Krookodile. Nick's two staff members are Ritaco with her Gurrdur and Jurek with his Lopunny. Yazmyne and Nick two of them spend the next two days preparing their production through music selection, choreography for themselves and their Pokemon in a designated studio, and costumes for themselves, the staff members, and all the Pokemon. The third day is dedicated to dress rehearsels on the resort's grand stage. Yazmyne and Nick also fuel advice and ideas from their staff members. Luana watches them throughout. Nick, Yazmyne and their Pokemon find the preparation both exhausting but rewarding and fun. When the time of the performances arrive, Nick is in the audience for Yazmyne's show. Yazmyne is able to use her traditionally beautiful Pokemon to put on an electric performance with Butterfree and Beautifly's Quiver Dances as the opening number when rock music plays to the cheer of men. Yazmyne and the staff members are introduced with their Pokemon. They are all in rock and roll costumes in a cool star, and they all execute dances together. Each Pokemon has a solo with their trainer before working together. Krookodile's solo is powering up with Bulk Up as it dances. Butterfree's solo is a Silver Wind. Beauifly's solo is the power of her Mega Drain. Wigglytuff's solo is a Gyro Ball across the stage. Krookodile and Wigglytuff prove themselves natural rock and roll stardum performers, combining Stone Edge and Hyper Voice for a sparkling effect. The staff members dance together during the number. Then Beautifly teams with Wigglytuff, using Gust and Fire Blast. Yazmyne dances with Carill. Krookodile teams with Butterfree combining Psybeam and Dragon Pulse to make a star. Yazmyne dances with Zook. Yazmyne has her two Pokemon conclude with Silver Wind and Ominous Wind for she and the dancers pose with one last move where they are all together. Yazmyne and her entire team pant with absolute exhaustion but thorough exhileration from such an incredible performance. Yazmyne looks to the lights and the audience before rising to her feet. She hugs her team, especially Butterfree and Beauitfly for being so amazing. Then, in the afternoon, it's Nick's turn, and Yazmyne is in the audience for him while holding onto Zorua. Nick arrives first and he has Poliwag at his side. Nick and Poliwag execute a dance together without any music until Poliwag fills the stage with bubbles, dazzling the girls in the audience. The spotlight on Nick fades. Lopunny and its trainer emerge, and they execute and elegant dace together. Lopunny showcases its Ice Beam in a twirl to freeze the bubbe, giving them a winter white glow. Ritaco and Gurdurr then emerge. They use Hidden Power to destrow the bubbles into sparkles that fill the stage. In the end Scyther finally descends from the top and showcases a soft and soothing Silver Wind that fills the stage. In the combination portion of the show, Poliwag and Gurdurr team together. Poliwag uses Water Pulse and Gurdurr strike it with Focus Punch to explode the orb of water into a dazzle. Nick and Ritaco dance together. Gurrdurr and Lopunny team together next. Gurrdurr and Lopunny uses a double Focus Blast thar bursts into floating lights as Ritaco and Jurek dance. Nick and Jurek share a beat together next with Scyther creating a ball of wind energy with Air Slash that he and Lopunny kick back to each other in a playful game until Lopunny destroys it into a visage of a flower with Solar Beam. In the finally. Poliwag sets the beat with beat with Bellly Drum. Gurrdurr, Scyther, and Lopunny combine Focus Blast, Air Slash, and Solar Beam in midair and it explodes into the visage of multiple flowers across the stage. The trainers and the Pokemon pose. Nick lifts Poliwag in the air and she uses a final Water Gun as a brief fountain to make a rainbow among the flowers. The girls in the audience love performance and they all especially want a piece of Poliwag. Nick and his team bow. Yazmyne and Nick share hugs after their performance, complimenting the other on their phenomenal work. They are both floored by how much work the other put into their shows in such a short time. Yazmyne says that of all the time she's performed with her Pokemon, she never thought the experience could be so vivid and electrifying. Nick says that it's because they've always commanded their Pokemon, never performing with them, something that needs to change. Yazmyne and Nick agree that for the first time and a long time, they have been more certain that ever that they want to be back on stage and perform as Coordinators. Luana congratulates Yazmyne and Nick for their stella productions, but it is their judges who wil determine whether they pass the task, not the audience. Luana introduces the judges, who were Ritaco, Jurek, Carill, and Zook the entire time. The four of them share their individual experiences of working with Yazmyne and Nick, watching them work tirelessly these three days, watching them perform, and performing with them. All of them have nothing but positive things to say. Certainly, the performance could have been more refined, but for what they did in merely three days could take others months. It was spectacular and the three of them pass their second task. Luana is pleased with the result as are Yazmyne and Nick. Yazmyne and Nick are given the rest of the day reel in from their experiences. On the fifthe day of the tasks, Yazmyne and Nick are assigned to plan an entire dinner with their Pokemon and her staff. A ball of sorts for the guests is held every Saturday and she has challengers plan the event when they come through provided they clear the first two tasks. Yazmyne and Nick are allowed to work together, and both of them are to use three Pokemon each. They are the head chefs and designers who choose three appetizer selections, two main course selections, and desert three desert selections. Luana says that since they are children, she will have have them fiddling with the adult drink selections. She jests with a chuckle. Luana continues to say that they will arrange the tables with any theme and design they wish, and their Pokemon are to help them. The will spend the fifth day of their task designing on the dinner hall, choosing the food they wish to seve, the dinner music, and designing menus for the tables. Luana says tthat her guests almost always come up to her and compliment her staff by name. They also compliment the food, aura, and scenery. She says that they will pass depending on how many compliments she recieves from their design. Yazmyne selects Gastly, Shelgon, and Eevee. Nick chooses Scyther, Poliwag, and Zorua. Nick and Yazmyne cannot agree on a theme that both fits their designs until they decide to pick something important to them, something that coincides with their experiences on the archipelago or about their relationship. This gets Nick to blush, but Yazmyne becomes forward about their very first meeting in Viridian City. She says that Nick is the reason she's a perfomer. He is the reason that she was walked two paths and done so with brilliance. Yazmyne is aware that she struggles to separate battling and contest battling when she competes. Sometimes she shouldn't divide the two. Yazmyne admits she's regularly wondered what type of trainer she'd be without Contests and without Nick. Nick doesn't look at Yazmyne as he is completely red in the face. Nick says their theme should be based on Ivysaur and Scyther in a Bug and Grass theme. He says the meals should be named after and styled after the moves and techniques they used. Nick adds that they shouldn't just focus on those two Pokemon as well, but also Hitmonchan and Butterfree who got them through the appeal stages to even meet in the battle rounds. Yazmyne and Nick's theme work excellently. They design the dinner halls in honor of Ivysaur and Scyther. Eevee uses Hidden Power to assist with the lightning. Shelgon uses Dragon Breath to mimic the sparking dust Butterfree used during her appeal. Scyther and Poliwag assist the most with cooking, Scyther cutting and Poliwag cleaning. The meals are planned, designed, and named after Razor Wind, Double Team, Double Hit, Vine Whip and Razor Leaf. Yazmyne gets a chef to name a drive, "The Bulbasaur Tackle," a sweet herb drink with a mint leaf that packs a thick punch with its alcohol content. Gaslty and Zorua had assisted with decoration and they later stay by their trainer's sides during everything to keep them on task. Luana is pleased with everything. Preparation for the event began at six in the morning. Yazmyne, Nick, and their staff work for twelve hours to get everything ready. When it's done the night begins. Yazmyne is gifted a floral green gown of Bulbasaur's colors that fits the theme. Nick is dressed in a black suit with lime-green elements of Scyther's colors. Yazmyne and Nick introduce themselves to the resort guests who still love them from their previous productions. The night goes smoothly. Yazmyne and Nick meet all of their guests, and Luana watches them and their Pokemon from afar. The night goes without a hitch, and many smiling guests greet Luana with a smile and light conversation. At the end of the dinner party, Luana congratulates Yazmyne and Nick for their fine efforts. She tells them that her staff will now clean up the dinner hall. She wants Yazmyne and her Pokemon to relax and be well-rested for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, they have a long battle. Luana leaves and Yazmyne beams. She has passed all three of Luana's tasks with Nick, and she will soon have her official Kumquat Gym Battle. Major Events *Nick's Poliwag is revealed to have learned Bubble *Yazmyne clears the Kumquat Gym's three tasks and is able to officially challenge Luana to a battle Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Luana *Ritolec *Jurek *Carill *Zook *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Scyther *Poliwag *Audino (Luana's) *Wigglytuff *Krookodile *Lopunny *Gurdurr Trivia *Luana's three gym tasks and battle span a week Category:The Orange Saga